Wild Water Rescue
Jennifer Hill |narrator = Mark Moraghan |season = 19 |season_no = 19.26 |number = 466 |released = * 16th June 2015 * 10th March 2017 * 26th April 2017 * 15th March 2018 |previous = Goodbye Fat Controller/Goodbye Sir Topham Hatt |next = Sidney Sings }} Wild Water Rescue is the twenty-sixth episode of the nineteenth season. Plot There has been a big storm on Sodor, and Percy is helping the Sodor Search and Rescue team to clear up the mess and rescue anyone who needs help. Back at the rescue centre, the Fat Controller proudly announces that the team have completed their one-thousandth rescue. And to celebrate, the mayor is to present the rescue centre with a new alarm bell. At Brendam Docks, Percy tells Thomas all about the mayor and the new alarm bell. Percy hopes that he will have his photograph taken and placed in the Sodor Newspaper. Thomas is sure that the photographer will only want photos of the rescue team, but Percy is too busy practicing his photo face to listen. Diesel overhears them talking, and believes that the only engine who should get his picture in the newspaper is a modern diesel engine. Percy heads towards Knapford to pick up the mayor, still practicing his photo face. He stops at a level crossing where Diesel pulls up next to him. Diesel tells him that the mayor is waiting for him at the old quarry. Percy is puzzled, but he does not want to be late to have his photograph taken, so he hurries away towards the quarry. Meanwhile, Diesel heads to Knapford and tells the Fat Controller that Percy has a problem and cannot take them to the rescue centre. So the Fat Controller and the mayor climb aboard Diesel's coach. Percy arrives at the gloomy old quarry, unaware that Diesel has sent him on a wild goose chase. As he looks around for the mayor, he gets spooked by some crows and puffs straight into a flooded section of track. The water splashes his fire, leaving poor Percy stranded. Meanwhile, at the rescue centre, the mayor proudly presents the team with their brand new alarm bell. A photographer arrives and asks the rescue vehicles to gather for their photograph. Diesel tries to get into the photo too, but the photographer only wants the rescue vehicles in his photo. Diesel sheepishly reverses out of the frame. Later that evening, Diesel brings the Fat Controller and the mayor back to Knapford, still sulking that he could not be in the photograph with the rescue team. Thomas overhears and becomes confused: he thought Percy was supposed to be at the rescue centre, not Diesel. Thomas firmly asks him where Percy is, and Diesel remembers that he sent Percy to the quarry, so he hurries there at once. Diesel finds Percy stranded in the water, which he finds quite amusing. He offers to help him, boasting that he has a generator instead of a firebox. But as Diesel oils into the water, his generator fizzes and sparks, and he breaks down right behind Percy. Percy feels very guilty that he has caused both engines to get stuck, but Diesel confesses that he tricked Percy into coming to the quarry so that he could pick up the mayor instead. He even tries to say sorry, but he cannot quite bring himself to say it. Suddenly, Harold appears above them, and the rescue team puffs into the quarry, along with Thomas, the Fat Controller, the mayor and the photographer, who manages to snap a picture of Diesel being lifted out of the water by Rocky. The next day, Percy puffs into the Dieselworks and finds Diesel having his generator fixed. He thanks Diesel for trying to save him from the water, even if he did trick him in the first place. The Fat Controller arrives too and shows Diesel the newspaper. On the front cover is the photograph of Diesel being lifted by Rocky. Percy jokes that Diesel managed to get his picture taken after all, and Diesel cannot help but smile. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Diesel * Rocky * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * The Mayor of Sodor * The Photographer * Belle (not named; does not speak) * Flynn (not named; does not speak) * Butch (not named; does not speak) * Captain (not named; does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * A Policeman (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Fireman (cameo) * The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) * The Welsh Bird Watcher (cameo) * Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) * The Great Railway Show Judge (cameo) * Albert's Wife (cameo) * The Search and Rescue Manager (cameo) * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer (cameo) Locations * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Knapford * M.C. BUNN * The Old Quarry * Vicarstown Dieselworks * Elsbridge (mentioned) Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Matt Wilkinson as Rocky * Keith Wickham as Harold, The Fat Controller and The Photographer * David Bedella as The Mayor of Sodor (uncredited) US * Joseph May as Thomas * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Kerry Shale as Diesel and Harold * William Hope as Rocky * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt and The Photographer * David Bedella as The Mayor of Sodor Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fifteenth episode of the nineteenth season. * This episode marks the first for a few things: ** The first time Elsbridge is mentioned by name in the television series. ** Production wise, the first time where all six current members of the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre team all appear together, although Harold and Rocky are the only ones that were named and who speak in this episode. * The scene of Percy entering the Dieselworks is similar to Henry Spots Trouble, only the mountains have different textures. * This episode was released on the Wild Water Rescue and Other Engine Adventures US DVD on 16 June 2015. Almost three years after the DVD's release, the episode aired on TV on March 15, 2018 on Nick Jr. It also took two years after the episode's first release to air in the UK. * The area where Harold helps rescue the lady appears to be a modified set of where Duck was stuck in the water on his branch line, as a railway bridge is positioned in the exact same position, with the rails removed. Both episodes have similar scenes of Harold flying over the bridge. * In the Nick Jr USA broadcast of the episode, it is paired with Blown Away. * This episode marked the last of a few things: ** The last episode, in airing order, with music composed by Robert Hartshorne. Chris Renshaw would later take over from the twentieth season onwards. ** The last episode narrated by Salomé Larrucea in Spain. ** The last episode written by Becky Overton to date. ** The last episode directed by Don Spencer. ** The last time Thomas and Percy are voiced by Javier Olguín in Mexico and Latin America. Goofs * David Bedella is not credited in the UK credits despite voicing the Mayor. * The brake van on Henry's train changes colours. * Despite the water going as high as Diesel's buffers, he has water stains on his face as he is lifted out. * When the picture is about to be taken, Diesel moves off the rails. * When the photographer tells Diesel to move, Rocky is in a different position. * Cranky is missing from his usual spot at Brendam Docks. *When diesel leaves knapford after talking to Thomas his coupling is red Home Media Releases UK * Full Steam to the Rescue! * The Complete Series 19 (coming soon) US * Wild Water Rescue and Other Engine Adventures (Direct-to-Home Video) Merchandise * Take-n-Play - Lake Levee Repair es:Rescate Acuático pl:Ratunek w Starym Kamieniołomie Category:Episodes Category:Season 19 episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video